Quand le destin joue des tours
by Cybelia
Summary: Un séjour à Londres va raviver d'anciens souvenirs dans l'esprit de Tony. Slash Tony/OC.
1. Partie 1

**Octobre 2009**

Le gala de charité au profit de l'association « Children in Need », organisé par le milliardaire américain Tony Stark avait lieu en cette année 2009 dans la salle de réception de la London Eye. Stark, qui était l'un des actionnaires de la société à qui appartenait cet édifice, qui était l'une plus grande roue d'observation du monde, avait invité les personnalités les plus influentes et les plus fortunées du Royaume-Uni à offrir un peu de leur temps et de leur argent pour une noble cause. Il y avait là des hommes d'affaire, des politiciens, des sportifs et des célébrités du show-business. L'évènement était couvert par une vingtaine de journalistes de la presse écrite, télévisuelle et « on-line ».

S'il y avait une ville du monde que Tony aimait particulièrement, c'était bien la capitale anglaise où il possédait un luxueux duplex ainsi qu'un grand appartement pour ses employés dans l'un des nombreux buildings de la City. Lorsque ses affaires l'appelaient à Londres, il faisait le voyage sans hésiter. C'était l'un des rares endroits où il pouvait flâner dans les rues sans avoir peur d'être suivi par une horde de photographes. Il ne sortait pas sans garde du corps, sécurité oblige, mais il pouvait aller voir un spectacle ou juste se promener en toute tranquillité.

Pour le moment, il parcourait la salle, suivi des yeux par Harold « Happy » Hogan, son garde du corps qui se tenait non loin de là, et saluait les généreux donateurs qui profitaient du buffet servi par l'un des plus prestigieux traiteurs de Londres. Alors qu'il venait de quitter un des membres de la Chambre des Lords, il vit son assistante, Virginia « Pepper » Potts, s'approcher dans une robe qu'il trouva absolument ravissante.  
- Vous êtes splendide, Pepper.  
- Merci. Vous aussi, Tony.  
- À combien se montent les dons ?  
- Pour le moment, nous ne devons pas être loin du million de livres. Et la soirée n'est pas terminée.  
Tony sourit. Tout en écoutant Pepper lui détailler les dons les plus généreux, il laissa son regard errer sur la foule. Soudain, il se figea. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur un homme qui lui tournait le dos, mais dont la silhouette et la courte chevelure blonde trop familières réveillèrent en lui de douloureux souvenirs.  
- Tony ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?  
Le milliardaire cligna des yeux et se tourna brièvement vers son assistante. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau dans la direction où se trouvait l'inconnu, celui-ci avait disparu.  
- Vous allez bien ?  
- Oui, ça va. J'ai cru voir un ancien ami...  
- C'était peut-être lui, suggéra Pepper.  
- C'est impossible... l'homme dont je parle est mort il y a vingt ans.  
Ne voulant pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme, Tony souffla :  
- Je vais prendre l'air un moment...  
Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, il avait quitté la salle. Il fit signe à Happy de rester à l'écart et alla simplement s'accouder à la rambarde qui longe la Tamise. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui affluaient depuis qu'il avait cru voir cet homme que son cœur ne pourrait jamais oublier.  
- Alexandre…

***

**Octobre 1988**

Tony Stark s'arrêta un instant devant la façade de la prestigieuse London Business School dont il allait être l'un des étudiants pour les deux années à venir.

En juillet 1987, alors qu'il venait juste de fêter ses dix-sept printemps, il avait été diplômé avec mention du Massachussets Institute of Technology. Il aurait dû intégrer la LBS dès l'automne suivant, mais la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture lui avait ôté toute envie de continuer ses études. Il avait passé un an entre périodes de dépression et d'euphorie, collectionnant les conquêtes et les apparitions dans les soirées mondaines. Finalement, en avril, le meilleur ami de son père et PDG par intérim de la Stark Industries, Obadiah Stane, l'avait convaincu de déposer à nouveau sa candidature pour la LBS, arguant que cette expérience serait un atout lorsqu'il prendrait les rênes de l'entreprise à sa majorité.

C'est ainsi que le jeune américain de dix-huit ans se retrouvait catapulté dans la capitale anglaise pour intégrer cet établissement qui comptait parmi ses diplômés les plus influents hommes d'affaires du monde. Avec l'argent de sa famille, il avait acquis un appartement à deux pas de la LBS de façon à ne pas avoir besoin d'un véhicule pour aller en cours.

Tony s'assit dans l'immense amphithéâtre qui se remplissait peu à peu de jeunes hommes et femmes de tous pays. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retrouva avec deux jeunes japonaises à sa gauche qui conversaient à toute vitesse dans leur langue. Tony se tourna vers l'autre côté, scrutant les personnes aux alentours pour voir s'il reconnaissait certains visages. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur un jeune homme qui s'approchait dans la rangée. L'inconnu était grand et très blond. La peau claire de son visage était parsemée de tâches de rousseur qui le faisaient paraître plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Ses prunelles azur se posèrent sur Tony qui réprima un frisson. L'homme s'assit à sa droite, puis lui tendit la main :  
- Alexandre Jarvis.  
- Tony Stark.  
- Ravi de vous connaître.  
- Moi de même.  
- Je devine à votre accent que vous êtes américain. Côte Ouest ?  
- Gagné ! Je viens de Los Angeles. Vous êtes anglais ?  
- Par mon père, français par ma mère. Ça doit vous dépayser de vous retrouver à Londres. Vous étiez déjà venu ?  
- Trois fois avec mes parents. J'aime beaucoup cette ville.  
- Vous avez déjà un logement ?  
- J'ai acheté un appartement dans Wellington Road. Et vous ?  
- Ma famille a un manoir à Brighton mais comme je ne veux pas faire la route tous les jours, j'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver mieux.  
- J'ai conservé les coordonnées des agents immobiliers que j'avais contactés. Si ça vous intéresse, je pourrai vous les donner.  
- Ce serait avec plaisir. Merci.  
Alexandre sourit. Tony était heureux d'avoir rencontré cet homme qui, il en était sûr, allait devenir un ami.

***

**Octobre 2009**

Tony fut tiré de ses souvenirs par des éclats de rires derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir passer un groupe de jeunes passablement éméchés qui devaient sûrement sortir d'un pub proche. Son regard croisa celui de son garde du corps qui attendait patiemment près de la porte de la salle de réception de la London Eye. Tony jeta un bref coup d'œil à travers les baies vitrées. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner, mais il avait une obligation envers l'association caritative pour laquelle il avait organisé ce gala. Il se força donc à sourire tout en rejoignant ses invités.

La réception se termina à trois heures du matin. Environ une heure plus tard, Tony était couché dans son lit, mais le sommeil le fuyait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Alexandre, assailli par ces souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé d'enfouir au plus profond de lui depuis vingt ans.

***

**Décembre 1988**

Comme il l'avait pressenti, Tony était devenu très proche d'Alexandre. Ils étaient inséparables, passant presque tout leur temps libre ensemble. Au bout d'un mois, comme l'anglais ne trouvait pas de logement à sa convenance, son nouvel ami lui proposa de l'héberger dans la chambre d'ami de son appartement. Alexandre insista pour lui payer un loyer, mais comme Tony refusa catégoriquement d'en entendre parler, il finit par lui proposer de l'emmener avec lui lorsqu'il rentrerait passer des week-ends ou des vacances dans le manoir familial à Brighton.

Nous étions mi-décembre, à dix jours de Noël. Il ne faisait pas encore très froid, mais la pluie incessante faisait regretter à Tony le climat agréable de sa Californie natale. Londres avait revêtu ses couleurs de fêtes. Les guirlandes lumineuses éclairaient les rues dès la fin d'après-midi et les vitrines attiraient les passants par leurs couleurs festives.

Ce matin-là, lorsque Tony rejoignit Alexandre dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, l'anglais demanda :  
- Tu fais quoi pour les Fêtes ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Obadiah m'a proposé de rentrer passer Noël avec lui, mais je n'en ai absolument pas envie.  
- Tu peux venir au manoir avec moi, si tu veux.  
- Tu crois que ton père sera d'accord ? Après tout, il ne me connaît pas.  
- Mais il connaît ton nom. Il sait que tu es le futur dirigeant de Stark Industries et, crois-moi, il sera enchanté de recevoir un futur partenaire commercial chez lui. Tu sais bien que mon père ne pense qu'au travail, soupira le blond.  
Tony sourit. Lorsqu'ils étaient devenus amis, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient confiés sur leurs vies et leurs familles. Tony avait raconté l'année tumultueuse qu'il avait vécue après la mort de ses parents. Alexandre, quant à lui, avait parlé du décès de sa mère lorsqu'il avait dix ans et du fait que son géniteur ne le voyait pas comme un fils, uniquement comme son successeur. Ces confidences avaient encore plus rapproché les deux amis qui se considéraient à présent comme des frères.  
- Alors, tu vas venir ? Je serai vraiment heureux que tu sois avec moi pour les Fêtes. Je n'ai pas envie de passer une semaine en tête-à-tête avec mon père à ne parler que du boulot.  
- Je viendrai. Merci. J'appellerai Oby tout à l'heure pour lui dire que je ne rentrerai pas.  
- Génial ! sourit le blond. Tu es déjà allé à Brighton ?  
- Non, jamais.  
- C'est encore mieux. Je vais pouvoir te faire découvrir ma ville. On ira faire des balades sur la plage. C'est très agréable, même si on en revient en général totalement congelé.  
- Si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir m'acheter un manteau très chaud pour l'occasion.  
- Chaud et surtout imperméable, sourit Alexandre. Et puis des gants, une écharpe et un bonnet.  
- C'est noté ! Ça te dit d'aller chez Harrod's demain ? Comme ça, tu pourras me conseiller.  
- Avec plaisir !  
Tony but son café, heureux d'avoir un projet avec son ami. L'année précédente, il avait passé Noël et le Nouvel An en pleine dépression. Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre le même cauchemar. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas rentrer et se retrouver dans une maison vide. L'autre raison étant qu'il avait envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec Alexandre.

***

**Octobre 2009**

A cinq heures et demie, Tony renonça à chercher le sommeil. Il se leva, alla prendre une douche, puis eut une envie subite d'aller prendre l'air, seul. Il envoya un message à Pepper et à Happy pour les avertir qu'il sortait, enfila un pardessus qu'il boutonna pour dissimuler la luminosité du dispositif ARK et quitta son duplex. Arrivé dehors, il se dirigea vers la Tamise. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à un Starbucks qui venait d'ouvrir où il acheta un café noir, puis il reprit son chemin vers le fleuve. Il s'assit sur un banc, dégustant le breuvage brûlant à petites gorgées, le regard posé sur le Globe Theater qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du fleuve. La nostalgie l'avait totalement envahi. Il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Alexandre. Il ferma les yeux, chassant les larmes qu'il sentait monter, et se força à emmener son esprit vers les souvenirs heureux de cette époque.

***

**31 décembre 1988**

Le chef d'entreprise William Jarvis donnait tous les ans une réception dans son manoir de Brighton pour le Nouvel An. Cette année-là ne dérogea pas à la règle. Les hommes d'affaires les plus influents de Londres s'y retrouvaient, accompagnés de leurs épouses dont les toilettes de grands couturiers rivalisaient par leur clinquant. À chaque table, on ne parlait que business, argent et dividendes.  
Tony écoutait d'une oreille un patron de grand magasin parler, son regard étant posé sur le dos d'Alexandre qui avait été accaparé par son père quelques minutes plus tôt. Depuis le début de la réception, l'américain sentait que son ami était tendu. Il aurait aimé lui en demander la raison, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à se retrouver seul avec Alexandre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il vit un homme s'approcher des Jarvis père et fils. L'inconnu, la trentaine, était de taille moyenne, brun, avait la peau mate et la silhouette élancée. Il serra les mains des deux hommes. William Jarvis fut interpellé par un de ses invités qui l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alexandre resta seul avec l'inconnu et Tony le vit se crisper un peu plus lorsque l'homme posa une main sur son épaule. Le blond semblait à la fois en colère et effrayé par la proximité du nouveau venu. Il se dégagea un peu brusquement et s'éloigna, les poings serrés. Lorsqu'il disparut derrière la porte menant à la cuisine, Tony vit avec surprise l'autre homme suivre son ami et comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il s'excusa auprès du businessman qui lui parlait et partit à son tour vers la cuisine.  
L'américain trouva son ami en pleine discussion houleuse avec l'inconnu. Les deux hommes s'interrompirent en le voyant entrer. Alexandre eut un sourire crispé pendant qu'il faisait les présentations :  
- Tony Stark, Max Perkins.  
- Le fameux Tony Stark ! lança Perkins.  
Son sourire semblait forcé et il ne serra pas la main de l'américain. Il se retourna vers Alexandre à qui il souffla :  
- On continuera cette discussion bientôt.  
- Elle est close pour moi, répondit le blond.  
Perkins lui adressa un regard mauvais, puis quitta la pièce. Tony attendit quelques secondes avant d'interroger son ami :  
- Ça va ?  
- Non. J'étouffe ici !  
- Viens !  
Tony prit le bras d'Alexandre et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Il alla chercher leurs manteaux puis aida son ami à s'habiller avant de quitter la maison. Ils prirent la direction de la plage. Il faisait très froid, mais aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient le sentir. Tony était préoccupé par la pâleur inhabituelle de son ami. Arrivés sur la grève, ils s'assirent sur un banc, face à la mer.  
- Qui est ce type ? demanda l'américain, curieux et inquiet.  
- Je… je n'ai pas été tout à fait sincère avec toi, Tony. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus être mon ami si je te disais la vérité.  
- À moins que tu sois un tueur psychopathe qui découpe ses victimes en petits morceaux, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais m'avouer qui me ferais renier notre amitié.  
Alexandre baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes, puis souffla :  
- Je suis gay.  
Tony ne fut absolument pas surpris. En deux mois, il avait eu le temps d'observer Alexandre. Il y avait eu quelques gestes, quelques attitudes qui lui avait fait douter de l'hétérosexualité du blond, mais comme cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention.  
- Ça ne change rien, sourit Tony, espérant rassurer son ami.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Alexandre.  
- Bien sûr ! Quel ami serais-je sinon ?  
- Beaucoup n'auraient pas pris cet aveu aussi bien.  
- Je suppose que si tu m'en parles maintenant, c'est parce que ce Perkins et toi, vous…  
- Plus maintenant. Je suis sorti avec lui quatre mois… jusqu'au jour où je me suis aperçu qu'il s'intéressait plus à l'entreprise de mon père qu'à moi. Je l'ai largué une semaine avant de venir à Londres.  
- Et il ne l'a pas accepté apparemment.  
- Non. Il n'a pas arrêté de m'écrire, mais je n'ai jamais répondu. Tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il était très amoureux et que je n'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner. Mais je n'ai absolument aucune envie de retourner avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre.  
Tony eut une idée qu'il trouva immédiatement très farfelue, mais qui pourrait peut-être aider son ami à se débarrasser de Perkins.  
- Fais-lui croire que tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie.  
- Qui ?  
Les yeux d'Alexandre s'écarquillèrent devant le sourire amusé de Tony.  
- Toi ?  
- Oui, pourquoi pas ?  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va gober que Tony Stark, le tombeur de ses dames, l'homme qui est sorti avec la moitié des starlettes hollywoodiennes, a viré sa cuti ?  
- Pourquoi pas, sourit l'américain en haussant les épaules. Après tout, je pourrais très bien être attiré par les deux sexes.  
- Je ne veux pas t'embarquer là-dedans, souffla le blond.  
- J'y suis déjà, non ? Et puis, c'est à ça que servent les amis.  
- Non, il n'y croira pas…  
- Il faudra qu'on soit très convaincants alors…  
Alexandre jeta un regard circonspect à son ami :  
- Tu serais prêt à m'embrasser devant lui ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Non, je suis très sérieux. Si ça doit t'aider à te débarrasser de lui, je suis prêt à te rouler le patin du siècle.  
Alexandre éclata de rire.  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à me surprendre à ce point-là. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir payer toutes les dettes que j'ai envers toi.  
- Quelles dettes ? demanda Tony, réellement étonné.  
- Le logement gratuit et maintenant ça.  
- On en a déjà parlé. Tu ne me dois rien. Nous sommes amis, je te rends service, c'est tout.  
- Si tu le dis… mais je trouverais un jour un moyen de te rendre la pareille. Je vais chercher.  
Tony rit.  
- Comme tu veux. Dis, ça te dirait pas d'y retourner ? Je ne sens plus mes pieds !  
- Allons-y !

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés dans le manoir, Tony alla ranger leurs manteaux. Lorsqu'il rejoignit son ami, celui-ci avait déjà été accaparé par Perkins. L'américain jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte fermée de la salle principale pour s'assurer que personne ne les verrait, puis glissa son bras autour de la taille d'Alexandre. Il sentait que son ami était tendu contre lui. Perkins lui adressa un regard assassin. Tony sourit :  
- Alex vous a dit que nous étions ensemble ?  
- Non, répondit l'autre d'un ton sec. Et je suis sûr que c'est faux. Vous êtes l'archétype de l'hétérosexuel dragueur, Stark.  
- Ça n'empêche rien, souffla Tony sans se départir de son sourire.  
- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais gober ça ?  
- Personne ne vous demande votre avis. Alex est avec moi maintenant. Que vous y croyiez ou pas.  
Voyant que Perkins les dévisageait d'un air mauvais, Tony décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se tourna vers son ami et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus langoureux. Il n'avait eu absolument aucune hésitation, mais fut fortement troublé par la vague de désir qui l'envahit au moment où sa langue rencontra celle d'Alexandre. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il était incapable de rompre le baiser. Ce fut son ami qui s'écarta de lui le premier. Quand Tony rouvrit les yeux, son regard plongea dans celui, un peu trop brillant, du blond. Il avait totalement oublié la présence de Perkins et sursauta presque lorsque celui-ci grogna :  
- Ok, j'ai compris ! Tu m'excuseras auprès de ton père, je dois partir.  
- Pas de soucis.  
Les deux hommes regardèrent Perkins quitter la maison en claquant la porte.  
- Tu peux me lâcher, Tony, souffla la voix douce d'Alex.  
L'américain ne s'était pas rendu compte que son bras enserrai toujours la taille de son ami. Il le retira, gêné.  
- Ça va ? demanda l'anglais, l'air inquiet.  
- Oui oui.  
Tony s'obligea à se ressaisir :  
- Tu m'as seulement surpris. Tu embrasses comme un Dieu, tu sais !  
Il vit avec amusement les joues de son ami virer pivoine. Et trouva cela absolument charmant. Ce qui le perturba à nouveau. Jamais avant ce jour, il n'avait été attiré par un homme. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'envie qui brûlait ses reins depuis qu'ils avaient partagé ce baiser.  
Tony n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à tout ça car la porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrit sur William Jarvis.  
- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Venez, il est bientôt minuit !  
Les deux jeunes gens suivirent le maître de maison en silence.

_A suivre..._


	2. Partie 2

**Octobre 2009**

Tony se leva et alla jeter son gobelet vide dans une poubelle. Alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de son immeuble, il vit Pepper qui marchait rapidement dans sa direction. Big Ben sonnait huit heures lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.  
- Bonjour, Tony.  
- Bonjour, Pepper.  
La jeune femme le considéra un instant en silence, puis demanda :  
- Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez… pensif depuis hier soir.  
- Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est pour me rappeler une réunion ?  
- Oui, avec vos actionnaires européens. Dans une heure à nos bureaux de Canary Dwarf.  
Tony soupira. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à travailler mais avait bien besoin de se changer les idées. Il suivit son assistante jusqu'à leur immeuble, monta dans son duplex se changer, puis redescendit rejoindre la jeune femme dans le hall.

Après la réunion, Tony invita Pepper dans son restaurant favori, au sommet de l'une des tours du nouveau quartier d'affaires de Londres. De là, le panorama sur la ville était spectaculaire. À la fin du repas, la jeune femme donna à son patron le programme de l'après-midi :  
- Vous n'avez qu'une réunion avec le PDG de la société Collins à dix-huit heures. Il veut vous proposer un partenariat pour une production à grande échelle du dispositif ARK et une distribution européenne.  
- Collins… c'est la société qui miniaturise des circuits intégrés pour les PDA ?  
- C'est ça. Leur dirigeant tenait absolument à vous rencontrer personnellement.  
- J'espère qu'il est moins pénible que certains de ses collègues… Donc, je n'ai rien de prévu jusqu'à dix-huit heures ?  
- Tout à fait.  
- Ça tombe bien, j'ai envie de me promener un peu à Regent's Park, de profiter du beau temps. Je vous donne quartier libre, Miss Potts.  
- Merci, Monsieur Stark, mais j'ai une vidéo-conférence avec le siège et quelques coups de fil à passer.  
- Tant pis pour vous ! sourit le milliardaire. Moi, je compte bien profiter de mon après-midi !  
Ils terminèrent leurs desserts, puis quittèrent le restaurant. Pepper repartit à pieds jusqu'aux bureaux de Canary Dwarf tandis que Tony montait dans sa voiture, direction l'ouest de la ville.

Nous étions vendredi, il n'y avait pas trop de monde dans Regent's Park. Les londoniens n'étaient pas encore en week-end. Tony pouvait donc en profiter pour se promener tranquillement. Il demanda à Happy de ne pas l'accompagner. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour pouvoir se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Alors qu'il marchait, ses pensées repartirent vingt ans en arrière…

***

**Début avril 1989**

Plus de trois mois étaient passés depuis le soir du Nouvel An. Ni Tony ni Alexandre n'avaient reparlé de leur baiser, mais l'américain y pensait souvent. Depuis ce soir-là, il avait réalisé que ses sentiments envers l'autre homme avaient changés. Cependant, ne voulant pas risquer de perdre son amitié, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Tony était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation de ses sentiments et il aurait mis sa main à couper que son ami n'avait rien remarqué du changement qui s'était opéré en lui.

Ce samedi-là, les deux jeunes hommes avaient été invités par l'un de leurs collègues de la LBS à une soirée privée dans un club branché de Londres. Il passèrent presque tout leur temps à discuter avec d'autres futurs chefs d'entreprises, assis confortablement dans l'un des sofas. Vers minuit, ils furent rejoints par une grande blonde qui, sans lui demander son avis, s'assit sur les genoux de Tony. Son décolleté plus que plongeant ne dissimulait pas grand chose de sa poitrine généreuse, de même que sa jupe ultra-courte d'où émergeaient des jambes interminables.  
Quelques mois plus tôt, l'américain ne se serait pas posé de question. Il aurait profité de l'occasion pour passer un bon moment avec cette bombe qui ne semblait demander que ça. À présent, il n'en éprouvait absolument plus aucun désir. La seule personne qu'il crevait d'envie de serrer dans ses bras était présentement assis à côté de lui et fixait la blonde d'un regard furieux. Tony sentit son cœur manquer un battement, un espoir fou s'insinuant soudain en lui : et si Alexandre ressentait la même chose ? Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : lui poser directement la question.  
Tony se tourna à nouveau vers la blonde qui gigotait sur ses genoux dans l'intention de lui demander de partir, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser goulûment. Le jeune homme eut un mal fou à la repousser tellement elle s'accrochait à lui. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'en débarrasser, il se tourna vers Alexandre, mais celui-ci avait disparu.  
- Où est Alex ? demanda-t-il à l'un des étudiants.  
- Il a dit qu'il sortait prendre l'air, répondit l'autre juste avant que la blonde ne jette son dévolu sur lui.  
Détournant le regard, Tony se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de la boîte. Il récupéra sa veste, puis sortit. La nuit était fraîche et lui arracha un frisson. Il chercha Alexandre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit, au bout de la rue. Le blond marchait vite et Tony dut courir pour le rejoindre.  
- Alex ! Attends !  
L'anglais ne se retourna que lorsque son ami lui attrapa le bras et le força à s'arrêter.  
- Lâche-moi !  
Il se dégagea brusquement. Malgré le manque de lumière, Tony remarqua le voile de douleur qui ternissait le regard de son ami.  
- Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre ta copine.  
- J'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est tout à fait ton type, non ?  
Tony était bouleversé par la voix tremblante d'Alexandre. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, mais il hésitait encore à laisser parler ainsi ses sentiments. L'anglais reprit :  
- J'ai essayé, Tony… Crois-moi, j'ai vraiment essayé… Mais je ne peux plus prétendre que tout va bien. Je ne peux pas continuer à me mentir, à dissimuler ce que je ressens réellement…  
- Dis-le moi !  
Alexandre plongea son regard clair dans les yeux sombres de son ami, puis eut un sourire triste.  
- Si je le fais, tout changera entre nous.  
- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si je n'avais pas envie, moi aussi, que tout change ?  
Avant que l'autre homme n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Tony continua :  
- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si le baiser que nous avions échangé ne m'avait pas troublé, moi aussi, au point de désirer, pour la première fois de ma vie, le corps d'un homme ?  
Alexandre ferma les yeux. Sa détresse se lisait sur son visage.  
- Tu es cruel de me donner de faux espoirs… de jouer ainsi avec mes sentiments…  
- Je ne joue pas… souffla Tony avant d'enlacer son ami.  
Sans hésiter, il posa sa bouche sur les lèvres serrées d'Alexandre qui tenta de le repousser. Comme l'américain ne le laissait pas, l'anglais finit par rendre les armes. Il répondit au baiser avec ferveur, plaquant son corps souple contre celui de son ami. Tony sentit les larmes d'Alexandre mouiller ses joues. Il rompit le baiser, le cœur serré, et essuya tendrement les pleurs de son compagnon. Celui-ci recula d'un pas en titubant, l'air totalement perdu.  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? souffla-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
- Parce que je tiens à toi ! répondit Tony, abasourdi par la réaction de son ami.  
- Je ne te crois pas !  
- Tu m'attires vraiment, Alex ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes que je suis sincère ? Pour que tu aies à nouveau confiance en moi ? Je suis prêt à tout pour te prouver combien je tiens à toi… dis-moi juste ce que tu veux que je fasse, je le ferai !  
Alexandre le fixa en silence, figé comme une statue. Tony n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il franchit l'espace qui les séparait, puis enlaça son ami. Celui-ci, d'abord tendu, finit par se laisser faire, se blottissant un peu plus étroitement dans les bras de l'américain. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Alexandre souffle :  
- On peut rentrer à la maison ?  
- Bien sûr, sourit Tony.  
Ils repartirent vers le club et trouvèrent rapidement un taxi qui les ramena jusqu'à leur immeuble. Ils avaient fait le trajet sans échanger un mot. Une fois arrivés dans leur appartement, Alexandre lança :  
- Je vais me coucher.  
Tony le suivit des yeux, hésitant quant à la conduite à adopter. Même s'il tenait à Alexandre, même s'il avait envie de lui, il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un autre homme et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pas de ce que son ami pourrait lui faire, mais plutôt de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il posa sa veste sur une chaise, alla se chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, puis revint dans l'entrée. Il n'y avait plus de lumière dans la chambre d'Alexandre, mais la porte était entrouverte, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Tony posa sa bouteille et prit son courage à deux mains. Il poussa doucement le battant...

***

**Octobre 2009**

Tony regardait sans les voir les promeneurs qui déambulaient dans le parc. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier cette première nuit passée dans les bras d'Alexandre... ni les suivantes qui furent très nombreuses. Son compagnon lui avait fait découvrir des plaisirs insoupçonnés, lui offrant bien plus que n'importe laquelle des femmes qui étaient passées dans son lit avant... ou depuis...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait encore deux heures avant de devoir rentrer pour se préparer pour son rendez-vous. Il se leva et ses pas le dirigèrent machinalement vers la London Business School. Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds que sa vie avait basculé...

***

**Fin juillet 1989**

Cela faisait trois mois et demi que la relation entre Tony et Alexandre avait évolué. Personne dans leur entourage ne le savait. En public, ils se comportaient toujours comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Il n'y avait que dans l'intimité de leur appartement qu'ils se laissaient aller à se démontrer leur affection. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devraient jamais faire éclater au grand jour leurs sentiments réciproques. Dans le milieu des affaires, l'homosexualité était mal vue, même dans un pays progressiste comme l'Angleterre.

Les cours venaient se terminer. Les étudiants avaient un mois de repos devant eux avant de reprendre le chemin de la LBS pour leur seconde année. Alexandre avait invité à Tony à passer quelques jours dans le manoir familial à Brighton. Ils avaient ensuite prévu d'aller deux semaines à Los Angeles pour que l'américain puisse faire découvrir sa ville et sa région à son compagnon. Les deux jeunes gens avaient eu la chance d'avoir le manoir pour eux seuls, car William Jarvis était parti en déplacement professionnel au Japon pour tout le mois de juillet. Ils en avaient profité pour « essayer » à peu près toutes les pièces de la maison.

Le jour où ils devaient rentrer à Londres, avant de partir pour les USA, Alexandre décida d'emmener son compagnon en virée dans la campagne anglaise, en faisant un grand détour pour rejoindre la capitale. Il loua une voiture pour l'occasion. Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent pour dîner dans une auberge à une centaine de kilomètres de Londres. Lorsqu'ils voulurent repartir, il faisait nuit noire et la brume avait envahi la campagne.  
- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on dorme ici ?  
- Tony, tu as eu un mal fou à nous trouver des places pour L.A. pour demain, on ne va pas risquer de louper notre vol à cause d'un peu de brouillard ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne conduirai pas vite, mais je préfère qu'on rentre ce soir. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude du temps anglais pourri.  
- C'est toi qui conduit, c'est toi qui décide ! Acquiesça finalement l'américain.  
Ils montèrent en voiture et reprirent la route de Londres. La radio diffusait des balades, Alexandre fredonnait et Tony somnolait sur le siège passager. Il ne voulait pas dormir, mais il avait un peu trop bu et se sentait partir dans une douce torpeur. Il en fut brusquement tiré par une luminosité intense, puis plongea brutalement dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Tony ne comprit pas où il se trouvait. Le plafond au-dessus de lui était blanc cassé, il entendait un bip régulier près de lui et des voix inconnues tout autour. Au bout d'un moment, il reconnut l'une des voix qui lui demandait :  
- Tony, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Obadiah.  
Le jeune homme tenta de se redresser, mais la main de son ami l'en empêcha.  
- Ne bouge pas.  
- Où suis-je ?  
- Au Cedar Sinaï.  
- À L.A. ? Mais... j'étais...  
Cette fois-ci, il se redressa d'un bond avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter.  
- Alexandre !  
- Calme-toi, Tony...  
- Non ! Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
- Je n'en sais rien...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Un camion vous a percuté de plein fouet. Tu étais dans le coma. Je t'ai fait rapatrier ici dès que j'ai pu.  
- Combien de temps...  
- Trois semaines, soupira Obadiah. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait te perdre.  
- Alexandre... je dois savoir...  
- Repose-toi, je vais tenter de me renseigner.  
- Merci...  
- Je suis heureux de te voir enfin réveillé, Tony.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête, mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Alexandre. Il se mit alors à prier comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pour que celui que son cœur avait choisi s'en soit sorti.

***

**Octobre 2009**

Les prières de Tony n'avaient pas été exhaussées. Alexandre était mort sur le coup dans l'accident. Il l'avait perdu de la même horrible façon que ses parents. Cela l'avait plongé dans une terrible dépression dont il avait mis plus d'un an à se sortir. Au début, Obadiah avait tellement eu peur qu'il fasse une bêtise qu'il lui avait assigné un garde du corps à temps plein... C'était ainsi que Happy Hogan était apparu dans la vie du futur chef d'entreprise. Et puis, comme pour ses parents, la douleur s'était peu à peu estompée, sans jamais totalement disparaître...

_Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire que je l'aimais..._ songea Tony en essuyant les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux en repensant à la mort de son compagnon.  
Après cette terrible épreuve, il s'était forgé une carapace. Il avait eu de multiples aventures d'une nuit, mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre son cœur...  
Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine. Le dispositif ARK était totalement invisible sous ses vêtements, mais il le sentait. Lorsqu'il avait cru mourir, en Afghanistan, la seule pensée qui l'avait consolé était qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre Alexandre dans l'au-delà. Mais, il avait survécu...

Tony sursauta presque lorsque son portable vibra soudain dans sa poche.  
- Oui, Pepper ?  
- Votre rendez-vous est dans une heure.  
- Merci. Vous pouvez prendre votre soirée, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous.  
- D'accord. Merci, Monsieur Stark.  
- De rien, Mademoiselle Potts.  
Il fit demi-tour et repartit vers sa voiture, laissant la LBS et ses souvenirs douloureux derrière lui.

Tony arriva dans la salle de conférence quelques minutes avant dix-huit heures. Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire en attendant son interlocuteur, il compulsa les dossiers de la société Collins. Il fut surpris de voir le peu de renseignements sur son PDG, A. Collins. Il prit son portable et allait appeler Pepper pour lui en parler lorsqu'une silhouette apparut à contre-jour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le souffle coupé, Tony n'arrivait pas à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui le fixait avec un léger sourire. Il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds et plongea son regard azur dans celui du milliardaire. Celui-ci était toujours sous le choc, persuadé d'être victime d'une hallucination.  
- Bonsoir, Tony.  
La voix était la même que dans son souvenir, chaude et claire. Il se retint de secouer la tête, réalisant qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
- Alexandre ?  
- Je suis heureux de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié.  
- Comment... tu...  
- A. Collins, c'est moi. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire avant notre rendez-vous, histoire que tu puisses refuser de me voir si tu l'avais souhaité mais...  
- Attends !  
Tony se leva et s'approcha d'Alexandre qui le fixait, l'air un peu perplexe.  
- Je sais que ça fait des années, mais tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, Tony !  
Reprenant ses esprits, l'américain lança d'un ton sec :  
- Normal, puisque ça fait vingt ans que je te crois mort !  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du blond d'écarquiller les yeux.  
- Quoi ?  
Puis, il soupira :  
- Mon père...

_A suivre..._


	3. Partie 3

**Septembre 1989**

Tony descendit de sa voiture de location avec chauffeur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il était sorti du coma deux semaines plus tôt cependant il n'avait quitté l'hôpital que l'avant-veille. Obadiah avait tenté de le dissuader de revenir au Royaume-Uni, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Personne n'avait pu lui dire comment allait Alexandre. William Jarvis refusait de prendre ses appels. L'hôpital où son ami avait été emmené après l'accident ne voulait pas lui répondre sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas de la famille. Il n'avait rien pu trouver dans les journaux, comme si l'accident n'avait jamais eu lieu. Obadiah avait fini par céder et Tony se trouvait à présent devant le manoir de la famille Jarvis.

Le majordome le fit entrer au salon, puis s'éclipsa pour aller chercher son patron. Lorsque William Jarvis entra dans la pièce, son visage était neutre mais son regard brûlait d'une fureur difficilement contenue.  
- Que faites-vous chez moi ?  
- Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles d'Alexandre.  
- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous avez assez fait de dégâts ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- De votre relation... ignoble... avec mon fils !  
Tony eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Ainsi, William savait pour Alexandre et lui.  
- Monsieur, je...  
- Partez ! Je ne veux pas de vous sous mon toit !  
Devant la colère de l'autre homme, Tony n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Alors qu'il sortait de la maison, il se retourna vers William une dernière fois. Il avait besoin de savoir :  
- Dites-moi juste comment il va... je vous en prie...  
- Mon fils est mort !  
Quatre mots. Il avait suffi de quatre petits mots pour que la vie de Tony bascule dans l'horreur.

***

**Octobre 2009**

Pendant que Tony racontait ce qui s'était passé vingt ans plus tôt, Alexandre s'était assis sur une chaise. Il avait l'air las d'une personne qui venait de comprendre qu'il avait été la victime d'une odieuse machination de la part de l'un de ses proches. Tony prit place en face de lui, partagé entre la joie de voir son ancien amant vivant et la colère pour toutes ses années perdues et la souffrance qu'il avait enduré lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort.  
- Puisque tu étais vivant, pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de me contacter ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.  
- Parce que je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir... Et aujourd'hui, je réalise que tout ça vient de mon père.  
- Explique-toi !  
Alexandre passa une main sur son visage, puis plongea son regard clair dans les yeux sombres de son ancien compagnon.  
- Je suis resté deux jours inconscient après l'accident. À mon réveil, les médecins m'ont appris que j'avais les deux jambes brisées en plusieurs endroits, que j'avais déjà été opéré mais que j'allais devoir subir au moins trois autres interventions si je voulais pouvoir remarcher un jour. Lorsque j'ai demandé de tes nouvelles, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Mon père est arrivé peu après et il m'a dit... il m'a affirmé que tu n'avais été que légèrement blessé et que tu étais reparti aux USA dès le lendemain de l'accident. Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pris aucune nouvelle de moi... J'étais si mal... j'étais sous calmants à cause de la douleur et perturbé par ton absence... Mon père a réussi à me convaincre que tu ne voulais plus de moi... que je devais t'oublier... Je l'ai cru, Tony... J'ai passé plusieurs semaines dans une clinique privée, le temps des opérations, et ensuite, mon père m'a envoyé dans une maison de repos en Écosse. Je devais y être lorsque tu es allé le voir. Si j'avais su... durant toutes ses années, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi !  
Tony avait le cœur serré par l'aveu d'Alexandre et par la détresse qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux à cet instant précis.  
- J'ai essayé de t'oublier, Tony... Je t'ai haï pendant des mois... Et puis un jour, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas gâcher ma vie à cause de toi. Je me suis battu pour retrouver l'usage total de mes jambes. Et j'ai réussi... enfin presque...  
Il désigna la canne qu'il tenait à la main et que Tony n'avait pas remarquée jusque là.  
- Malgré les efforts des médecins, les os de ma jambe droite ne se sont pas totalement ressoudés comme il le fallait. Mais je marche, et c'est l'essentiel, sourit Alexandre.  
- Ton père savait pour nous.  
- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris et je ne le saurais jamais.  
Devant l'air interrogateur du brun, le blond expliqua :  
- Il est mort en 1991.  
- Je suis désolé, répondit Tony machinalement.  
- Pas moi. Ce qu'il nous a fait est impardonnable... mais ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Par contre, je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas au courant de sa mort... et surtout du scandale qui l'a précédée.  
- J'ai été très occupé à cette époque-là. J'ai repris l'entreprise de mon père à ma majorité. Je ne me souviens pas d'un scandale qui aurait impliqué le tien.  
- Il avait détourné des fonds de sa société, plusieurs millions de livres. Lorsqu'il s'est fait prendre, il a été condamné à quinze ans de prison et tous ses biens ont été saisis. Il était ruiné. Il ne l'a pas supporté et s'est pendu dans sa cellule deux jours après le verdict. Heureusement, j'étais majeur et ma mère avait ouvert pour moi à ma naissance des placements sûrs qui me permirent de démarrer une nouvelle vie. J'ai rencontré deux informaticiens brillants qui m'ont proposé de monter une société de fabrication de circuits intégrés. Les gens qui me secondaient à l'époque m'ont conseillé de changer de nom pour que le scandale dans lequel mon père avait été impliqué ne rejaillisse pas sur ma société. J'ai donc pris le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, Collins.  
- C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi avant aujourd'hui... soupira Tony.  
Alexandre approuva d'un hochement de tête. L'américain demanda :  
- C'était toi, hier soir, au gala ?  
- Oui. Lorsque j'ai appris que tu donnais cette réception, j'ai eu l'envie folle de te revoir. J'ai suivi ta carrière de loin, Tony. J'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé en Afghanistan... et tout le reste...  
Le brun sourit à cette formulation. Les gens étaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec lui depuis qu'il avait avoué qu'il était Iron Man.  
- Lorsque tu as lancé l'appel d'offres pour des applications pratiques concernant le réacteur ARK, j'ai convaincu mes associés que cette technologie pouvait être l'avenir de notre société. J'ai réussi à obtenir une invitation pour le gala d'hier soir, mais au moment de me décider à te parler, j'ai pris peur. J'étais persuadé que tu ne voudrais pas me voir... que tu m'aurais peut-être même oublié...  
- Comment aurais-je pu oublier le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé ? Souffla Tony, le cœur lourd.  
Alexandre eut un sourire triste.  
- J'ai tant espéré entendre ces mots de ta bouche à l'époque...  
- Je sais. Mais j'étais persuadé que nous avions l'avenir devant nous. Si j'avais su...  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Tony avait du mal à analyser les sentiments qui bataillaient dans son cœur à cet instant précis, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Alexandre s'éloigner, pas après toutes ces années où il l'avait cru disparu à jamais.  
- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Demanda l'américain, espérant que la réponse serait négative.  
- Non, sourit Alexandre.  
- Alors, je t'invite à dîner. Chez moi... enfin, sauf si tu préfères aller au restaurant.  
- Tu cuisines toujours ?  
- Quand j'ai le temps, oui.  
- Alors, ça sera avec plaisir. J'ai toujours adoré tes petits plats.  
Tony sourit chaleureusement. Des sentiments qu'il pensait disparus renaissaient peu à peu en lui. Il se força à quitter des yeux Alexandre un moment et prit son portable.  
- Happy, j'ai besoin de vous dans dix minutes en bas de l'immeuble.  
- J'y serai, Monsieur Stark.  
Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Alexandre souffla :  
- Je sais par les médias qu'il n'y a pas de Madame Tony Stark, mais est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un en particulier dans ta vie ?  
- Non, personne. Après... J'ai repris ma vie comme avant, les aventures d'une nuit, jamais plus... Et toi ?  
- Il y a eu quelques hommes de passage, mais personne n'a jamais compté dans ma vie comme toi.  
Tony se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Il fit quelques pas vers la baie vitrée depuis laquelle la vue sur Londres était absolument époustouflante. Alexandre le rejoignit deux secondes plus tard et lui sourit :  
- Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, Tony...  
Le brun plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Au bout d'un court instant, n'y tenant plus, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Alexandre se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de l'autre homme en soufflant :  
- Tes lèvres m'ont manqué... et ton corps aussi...  
Tony eut un petit sourire.  
- C'est réciproque...

***

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le duplex de Tony. Celui-ci avait troqué son costume contre un jean et un pull-over beige, plus confortables, et surtout moins fragiles. Il s'était mis à l'ouvrage sous le regard amusé de son ami. Assis sur l'un des hauts tabourets de la cuisine, Alexandre dégustait un verre de vin blanc après que son hôte ait refusé qu'il l'aide pour préparer le repas. Tony s'affairait, conscient du regard posé sur lui. Cuisiner lui permettait de réfléchir, d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il avait apprises en quelques heures.  
- Franchement, lorsque j'ai poussé la porte de tes bureaux tout à l'heure, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça se passerait ainsi.  
- Tu pensais que j'allais te jeter dehors ? Demanda Tony sans se retourner.  
- Oui, un peu... Tu restes encore longtemps à Londres ?  
- Tant que rien ne m'appelle à L.A.  
- J'imagine que ton alter-égo doit être pas mal sollicité.  
- Au début oui... maintenant, ça s'est un peu essoufflé. Je crois que la plupart des gens ne m'ont pas cru lorsque j'ai avoué que j'étais Iron Man. Ils se sont dit qu'un type riche comme moi n'allait sûrement pas risquer sa peau pour sauver des inconnus...  
- Je crois surtout qu'ils ont dû se dire qu'il était impossible que tu aies conçu cette armure tout seul. Pour les gens, tu es un play-boy, un milliardaire qui s'affiche chaque jour au bras d'une nouvelle starlette... ils n'ont pas conscience de ton génie.  
- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! Rit Tony.  
- Je suis sérieux !  
Le brun se retourna vers son ami et s'adossa au plan de travail, les bras croisés. Il vit le regard d'Alexandre se poser sur le dispositif ARK.  
- J'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier les caractéristiques techniques que tu as fournies lors de l'appel d'offres. Cet engin est un vrai bijou technologique. Même si je n'avais pas su que tu l'avais conçu, je l'aurais deviné. Tu es le seul au monde que je connais qui soit capable d'un tel prodige.  
- D'autres en auraient sûrement été capable... répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.  
- Peut-être, mais pas dans de telles conditions. Admets-le, tu es un véritable génie !  
L'américain sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Il était conscient de son potentiel et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en parler. Il reporta son attention sur sa sauce qui était presque prête.

Les deux hommes mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, se racontant leurs vies respectives durant les vingt dernières années. Alors qu'ils venaient de finir le dessert, une voix électronique s'éleva dans l'appartement, faisant sursauter Alexandre.  
- Monsieur, j'ai terminé le diagnostic de l'armure. J'ai transféré le rapport sur votre portable.  
- Merci, Jarvis.  
Tony sourit en voyant le regard ahuri et l'air interrogateur de son invité, puis lança :  
- Envoie-moi également les plans détaillés de l'ARK et de l'armure.  
- C'est fait, Monsieur. Avez-vous encore besoin de mes services ?  
- Non. Merci, Jarvis.  
Alexandre le fixait, ébahi :  
- C'était quoi, ça ?  
- Jarvis. Une IA que j'ai conçue pour gérer ma maison à L.A. Et qui s'occupe également de mes résidences secondaires comme celle-ci. Et de beaucoup d'autres choses...  
- Tu as donné mon nom à une IA ?  
Tony hocha la tête.  
- C'était une sorte d'hommage... Une façon de t'avoir à mes côtés...  
- C'est... étrange... souffla Alexandre.  
L'américain changea totalement de sujet :  
- Tu veux voir les plans de l'ARK ? Je me disais qu'en tant que futur partenaire commercial, ça pourrait t'intéresser.  
- Tu comptes signer avec ma compagnie ?  
- Si tu le souhaites toujours, ça me paraît une très bonne idée.  
- J'en serais ravi.  
Tony débarrassa rapidement la table, puis invita son ami à l'accompagner dans son bureau. Là, il lui montra les plans détaillés de son invention. Quand il eut fini, il vit qu'Alexandre le fixait d'un air embarrassé :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je... Je peux voir le prototype ?  
Tony sourit. Il se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son ami et ôta son pull, dévoilant l'ARK qui brillait sur son torse. Alexandre fixait le dispositif, fasciné. Il avança la main, puis s'arrêta, hésitant.  
- Tu peux le toucher, ça ne risque rien.  
Le blond obéit, les doigts un peu tremblants.  
- C'est un véritable miracle...  
- Juste un peu de technologie, sourit Tony.  
La main d'Alexandre quitta l'ARK et alla se poser sur son cœur.  
- Il bat vite... souffla-t-il.  
- Si je réponds que c'est à cause de ta présence, est-ce que j'aurais l'air d'une midinette ? S'amusa le brun.  
Ils rirent. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils retrouvaient peu à peu leur complicité d'antan. Leur hilarité céda bientôt la place à un silence troublant. L'air vibrait d'une tension sexuelle à peine contenue. La même lueur de désir avait empli leurs regards. Alexandre laissa sa main glisser plus bas, sur le ventre de Tony, tandis que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient pour un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le brun se leva et tendit la main à son compagnon en souriant :  
- Je crois que je ne t'ai pas encore fait visiter ma chambre…

***

Tony se sentait bien. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas connu un tel sentiment de plénitude. Il était étendu sur le dos, une main sous la tête, l'autre caressant tendrement l'épaule blanche parsemée de tâches de rousseur de son amant. Alexandre était à moitié couché sur son lui, la tête sur son torse, juste à côté de l'ARK. Ils reprenaient doucement leurs souffles et leurs rythmes cardiaques retrouvaient peu à peu un niveau normal. Au bout d'un moment de silence, Alexandre souffla en riant :  
- Y'a pas moyen de le rendre moins lumineux ? Tu fais comment pour arriver à dormir avec cette veilleuse sur la poitrine ?  
- En général, je ne dors pas à poil…  
- Sauf quand tu as une jolie fille dans ton lit, je suppose.  
Tony eut un petit rire :  
- Figure-toi qu'il n'y a eu personne depuis mon retour d'Afghanistan.  
Alexandre se redressa sur un coude pour plonger son regard clair dans les yeux sombres de son amant :  
- Vraiment ? Tu as tenu tout ce temps sans t'envoyer en l'air ?  
- Dis tout de suite que je suis un obsédé sexuel ! grogna Tony, prenant un air faussement vexé.  
- Je me souviens surtout de ton appétit insatiable… sourit son compagnon. Mais peut-être que tu t'es encroûté avec l'âge…  
L'américain renversa son amant sur le dos, bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il avait encore toute sa vigueur d'adolescent.

Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau rassasiés l'un de l'autre, ils se réinstallèrent confortablement dans la même position que précédemment.  
- Tony ?  
- Oui ?  
- Jure-moi que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve et que je ne vais pas me réveiller tout seul dans mon lit demain matin.  
- Je te le jure. Ou sinon, ça veut dire que je fais le même merveilleux rêve que toi.  
Tony sentit Alexandre soupirer profondément contre lui. Tous deux savaient qu'ils seraient bientôt rattrapés par la réalité, par leurs obligations. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait c'était le corps chaud contre lequel ils sombraient peu à peu dans le sommeil.

**Fin**


End file.
